


Changes with Time

by Lady_Mischievous



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/F, Falling Out of Love, Gen, Prompt Fic, Request Meme, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mischievous/pseuds/Lady_Mischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anagapesis - The feeling when one no longer loves someone they once did. Time brings change to all things. From people to the feelings we have for them. It's inescapable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes with Time

There were times when Dragon Kid was full of surprises. Now being one of them, Nathan decided. The two of them watched from the other side of the gym as Karina went about her business. 

"So that's it? You're not going to tell her anything?" Nathan said with a little surprise. It was a little disappointing perhaps. 

"I don't see why I should bother, it might stir up dumb drama." Pao-Lin stated as she gave a small shrug. She then gave a small smile, her eyes more to the ground. "Besides, she's not the same person that I...That I liked."

"Hmm, true, Karina's been changing a lot a lately. She looks less of a girl and more of a woman." Nathan pointed out, he couldn't help but smile a little as he thought about it. He was proud of her. 

At that time Karina took a break from her workout. She was taking a moment to chat with Kotetsu and Barnaby, who were also taking a small break. There was a certain confidence about her that just seemed to glow. She was much less awkward, able to joke with them and talk and not be nervous. The three seeming more like equals than just a teenager talking to two older men.

Kotetsu seemed to take notice in the change in her. Which was amazing since the man was usually so oblivious to the girl's feeling before. Perhaps it wasn't really so much obliviousness as it was that Kotetsu always saw her as just a kid. Now here Karina was, a young woman, more confident, and strong. Something that was really hard to ignore and hard not to admire. 

"Yeah, and I'm really happy for her." Pao-Lin said with a small smile as she watched them. "She's not the same person I liked though. I don't have a problem with her changing, but I can't say that I still like her the same way I did before."

"That's understandable. But you know, she's not the only one that been doing some growing up." Nathan added. "You've grown up a lot yourself, Dragon Kid. Pretty soon we're going to have to start calling you Dragon Lady or something."

Pao-Lin then looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think I prefer Dragon Master!" she corrected, giving an impish smile.

-The End-


End file.
